El Hijo del Sol
by Jocasta de Tebas
Summary: Hyoga, después de la batalla de Hades, tiene la misión de enterrar su armadura divina en la Montaña de los Hielos Eternos. Solo en la cabaña, tendrá una última misión antes de dejar de ser caballero de Atenea.


**EL HIJO DEL SOL**

_Para Olga_

—Entonces, si lo he entendido bien —dijo, con su habitual desparpajo—, esto significa que no vas a volver a Atenas —le miró, con la intensidad con la que lo hacen los halcones cuando sobrevuelan los páramos buscando nuevas presas—. ¿Te quedarás en la aldea?

El otro, que sonreía ante tal muestra de expresividad apoyado sobre la mesa de la sala, asintió.

—Como ya te he explicado —contestó con infinita paciencia—, después de la última batalla mi armadura se quedó en un lastimoso estado. Además, al ser la única forjada en el corazón de la Montaña de los Hielos Eternos y sin alquimista que pueda repararla, la única forma de evitar que se desintegre es devolverla al lugar donde pertenece.

—Pero el chico de las motas en la frente es el aprendiz de Aries, si mal no recuerdo. El podría arreglártela —contestó Jakov, preocupado.

—Cygnus no es solamente un trozo de metal —replicó el Cisne mientras señalaba a su armadura—. Para restaurarla, se necesitan realizar una serie de delicados procesos para los que Kiki no está preparado todavía. Me temo que le queda aún mucho camino por recorrer para suceder a su maestro.

Hyoga se giró, en el exterior nevaba.

—Resumiendo —finalizó el otro—. Si se quedas en Atenas, Cygnus terminará por morir. Y si la entierras aquí, dejas desprotegido el recinto y a tus compañeros —musitó el joven.

—Que los caballeros de oro murieran ante el Muro de las Lamentaciones —no se dio la vuelta, siguió hablando mientras sus ojos se perdían en la inmensidad helada—, no significa que el Santuario esté carente de efectivos. Shaina y Marim son dos buenas luchadoras, ellas lo defenderán si es amenazado y nos avisarán si tienen problemas. Además, el centro administrativo admitió a una gran cantidad de aspirantes en estas últimas semanas.

—Creí que optarías a la armadura de Acuario ahora que el maestro Camus no está —la voz de Jakov sonó entre reproche y decepción. Hyoga guardó silencio hasta que tomó aire y clavó sus celestes en los del otro.

—Me ordenaron enterrar a Cygnus en la Montaña y eso haré. Luego, esperaré órdenes, y si éstas no llegan, entenderé que estoy licenciado —se encogió de hombros, tratando de restar importancia a la situación.

No quería discutir con él. No estaba listo para una confrontación dialéctica.

—Es una imprudencia, por no decir una locura —el joven lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos brillaban con la luz de la determinación.

—No puedo hacer otra cosa, y lo sabes —le replicó el Cisne, cansado ya de la conversación.

Ambos callaron durante unos instantes.

—Soy un egoísta —rompió Jakov el silencio acercándose a él para expresarle sus dudas—. Durante todos estos años he deseado que te quedaras en el pueblo, pero me sentía más tranquilo al pensar que defendías el planeta junto a tus hermanos. Perdóname —sonrió con dulzura—. Bienvenido a casa, Hyoga.

Se dirigió a él y abrió los brazos para arropar al caballero con ellos. Jakov había alcanzado el metro setenta de altura, y su cuerpo, entre muchacho y hombre, aún tenía visos de continuar creciendo un poco más.

—Gracias, amigo mío —correspondió el ruso al abrazo, apretándolo contra su pecho.

Hyoga sonreía emocionado, como si el que estuviera allí con él fuera el niño pequeño que tantas veces le acompañó al lugar donde el _Queen Jamilia_, el barco que debía llevarle a Japón para reunirse con su padre, descansaba sobre el lecho marino en el mar de Siberia Oriental. Pero el que le abrazaba con fuerza era un joven alto y delgado, con un rostro agradable y una acompañante que los observaba con un gran interés.

La muchacha, situada en un discreto segundo plano, guardó silencio hasta que Jakov se separó del caballero y le hizo una seña, indicándole que se acercara.

—Hyoga —su rostro comenzó a adquirir una divertida tonalidad rojiza, fruto de la vergüenza—, la razón de mi visita es, aparte de saber que estabas bien —le informó, intentando no dejar ninguna duda sobre sus intenciones—porque quiero presentarte a alguien.

—Eras sólo un niño cuando me marché y ahora... —bromeó, ofreciéndole la mano a su invitada.

—Ya sabes que desde que mi familia se hizo cargo de la fábrica, tengo que tomar decisiones de suma importancia —explicó el joven, haciéndose el interesante.

—Sí, una gran cantidad de responsabilidades sobre esa cabeza tan dura —ironizó Hyoga.

—¡No digas eso! —exclamó el otro, ofendido—. Di mejor que tengo... una gran perseverancia.

—¡Oh, de eso puedo dar fe¡Una perseverancia digna de un mamut! —profirió el Cisne, lo que hizo que fuertes carcajadas llenaran el ambiente de la cabaña.

—No me abochornes todavía, quiero que descubra mis defectos por sí misma —le reprendió sonriendo Jakov—. Se llama Nadezha 1 .

—Lo que significa que la Esperanza habita entre nosotros —musitó el Cisne mirándola fijamente, para a continuación tomarle la mano y besársela.

La muchacha se ruborizó salvajemente.

—¡Hyoga! —le retiró Jakov la mano de la del otro—. ¡Es mi novia¡No trates de entrometerte!

—¿Yo? —se hizo el sorprendido—. ¡Ni en sueños¡Ya sabes lo que dicen de un caballero de Atenea!

Ella elevó los ojos y arqueó las cejas, inquisitiva.

—Somos como monjes. Ni fiestas, ni risas... ni parejas. Nada de nada.

—Vida aburrida —indicó la muchacha.

—Al contrario —contestó, recordando sus batallas—. Demasiado animada. Vamos, os invito a comer.

* * *

Les despidió agitando la mano y vigilando que el trineo, viejo y gastado, no basculara y dejara a su dueño, acompañante y las pieles que portaba tirados en la nieve. Cuando desaparecieron de su vista, Hyoga entró en la cabaña y cerró la puerta, suspirando a continuación.

Volvía a estar solo.

Recogió los platos, que fregó con lentitud y los colocó en la alacena como tantísimas veces había hecho junto a Camus y a Isaac, y al escuchar el tintineo de la vajilla, reconoció que les echaba mucho de menos. A Isaac porque había sido uno de sus mejores amigos, hasta el punto de enseñarle la última lección en sus brazos, cuando lo venció ante el Pilar del Océano Artico. A Camus porque había conseguido forjar en él a un auténtico caballero de los hielos, un fiel protector de Atenea.

Alguien que, de momento, se había quedado sin ocupación.

Fugazmente se preguntó qué habría sido de sus hermanos. Shiryu, suponía, estaría con Shunrei en China. Ikki y Shun se tenían el uno al otro, aunque el Fénix no se lo demostrara con la intensidad que Andrómeda necesitaba. Seiya, que podía haber puesto fin a la separación de su hermana Seika, no llegó a conseguir reunirse con ella porque falleció en los Elíseos, atravesado por la espada de Hades.

Algo tan doloroso como inesperado.

Y por último, estaba él. En Cocornach. Frente al Mar de Siberia Oriental.

Custodiando los restos del _Queen Jamilia_.

Vigilando el sueño de los muertos.

La armadura del Cisne estaba en un rincón, oculta en la Caja de Pandora. Cuando fue convocado al edificio principal de la Administración del Santuario, el hombre con el que se entrevistó recalcó que era de vital importancia que la vestidura divina saliera de Atenas para quedar enclavada en la Montaña de los Hielos Eternos, por lo que no le quedó otra opción que empaquetar sus pocas pertenencias y abandonar la península griega, poniendo rumbo hacia tierras rusas.

Antes de partir, visitó por última vez la Casa de Acuario y estuvo un buen rato observando la dorada figura que representaba al copero divino, Ganímedes, atreviéndose a acariciar las filigranas del Aguador, despidiéndose de Camus de la única manera que sabía: vertiendo lágrimas de hielo para vergüenza de maestro y de aprendiz.

Poseía esa habilidad, y quizás, esa maldición. Para un hombre con las emociones a flor de piel como él, las muestras de dolor se reflejaban en forma de estelas de sangre; sufría con tanta pasión y sentía con tanta vehemencia que cuando lloraba congelaba sus propias lágrimas y éstas, al surcar su rostro, le abrían pequeñas brechas en las mejillas, mancillando la pureza de sus facciones con el carmesí de la sangre.

Y Hyoga se convertía así en una virgen maldita, un querubín de quebradizas alas, expulsados del cielo para caer en el infierno terrenal por haber osado amar demasiado. Por haber violado los preceptos de la Casa de Acuario, arrastrándolos por el fango sin compasión.

Desde aquella explosión de sinceridad ante la vestimenta dorada habían pasado ya dos meses, por lo que sabía que era hora de cumplir las órdenes dadas. Y aunque se resistía a sepultar la armadura, notaba cómo ésta se iba apagando poco a poco, a pesar de estar rodeada de hielo por todas partes. Era como si el cisne, su avatar metálico, notara la pesadez de su alma y reflejara en su casi opacado metal la soledad y pena que embargaba a su dueño.

—Te estás muriendo —musitó, recorriendo con sus dedos la complicada simbología que estaba grabada en la coraza del tótem en forma de ave.

El oricalco de la aleación reverberó al notar el cosmos del joven tan cerca de él.

—Sientes tristeza, al igual que yo. No somos seres solitarios, pero éste es nuestro destino.

Se enderezó, dejando la armadura descubierta para mirarla con una cierta ternura.

—Si te nacieron alas para hacerme volar, las usaremos antes de separarnos por última vez.

Se giró y se apoyó con las palmas abiertas sobre la mesa, intentando calmar la angustia que le generaba el imaginarse abandonando a la que tantas veces salvó su vida. Como si quisiera mentirle le dio la espalda, aún a sabiendas que ella nada le reprocharía. Siberia era el lugar donde la había vestido por vez primera, por lo que Cygnus pertenecía al Glaciar Eterno, y allí la hundiría.

Sepultándola bajo kilos y kilos de hielo.

Y cuando cumpliera el mandato, ya nada le uniría a los caballeros del Zodíaco. Ni su maestro, Camus de Acuario, ni el caballero de Escorpio, que le había dotado a Cygnus de poderes dorados a través de su baño de sangre, ni la diosa Atenea, cuya reencarnación humana, Saori Kido, había sido capaz de soportar las más grandes penurias para terminar por unirse a los propios dioses.

Los tres habían desaparecido. Camus y Milo murieron ante el Muro de las Lamentaciones y Saori se elevó al Olimpo con su divina familia.

Ya no quedaba nada. Sólo Hyoga, sólo sus recuerdos.

Sólo los muertos para velar.

Barrió el suelo de la cabaña y cambió la disposición de los muebles. Si continuaba pensando, posiblemente se volvería loco, así que la mejor manera de mantener la cabeza ocupada era buscar una misión, un cometido. Quizás las labores de limpieza no eran lo más digno y glorioso para alguien como él pero sí necesario. Así que se dedicó varias horas a pulir suelo, deshollinar chimenea, fregar platos y peroles por segunda y tercera vez, y redecorar aquel rústico y bucólico lugar.

Así estaría entretenido.

Así olvidaría que era un caballero de Atenea sin diosa a la que proteger.

* * *

—¿Y dónde esperas que voy a poner esto?

—¡Es una gran bañera, Hyoga! Inoxidable —Jakov recorrió con los dedos la cerámica que la recubría como un experto vendedor ante un comprador indeciso—, elegante, cómoda. Estos orificios irán conectados a las tuberías, y manteniendo una presión de agua adecuada, podrás usarla de jacuzzi.

El Cisne lo miraba atónito.

—Ocupa la mitad de la sala —gruñó.

—Si la instalamos donde tienes la... caja mágica —se refirió a la armadura, bajando teatralmente la voz —quedará perfect...

No terminó la frase. Hyoga agarró del brazo a su inconsciente amigo, llevándolo a la otra esquina de la cabaña mientras los operarios retiraban lo que creían era un arcón y comenzaban a instalar la grifería nueva.

—No necesito una bañera del tamaño de una piscina olímpica, esto es un recinto militar aunque vivamos tiempos de paz. ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza? —preguntó, furioso.

—Te has vuelto un ermitaño, Hyoga —contestó el otro, molesto—. Rechazas todas y cada una de mis invitaciones para ir a cenar con Nadezha y conmigo. Me dejas muy claro que te vas a deshacer de Cygnus pero ahí sigue —señaló—. ¿Por qué te comportas así? Si te sientes solo, ven conmigo a la fundición. Aunque sea de visita.

—Todavía he de adaptarme a la nueva situación—explicó sin ganas—. Ha sido un gran cambio en mi vida —finalizó secamente, sin quitarle ojo a la caja.

—Entonces, no la entierres aún. ¡Tiene alas! —susurró, casi al oído, muy cerca de Hyoga—. ¿Y si algún día ocurre una desgracia en la fábrica? Tu capacidad para volar podría salvar muchas vidas.

Hyoga meneó la cabeza.

—Qué persistente eres —respondió—. Pero ya he demorado demasiado la orden. Acepto tu regalo porque en el fondo siempre soñé con tener una bañera de esas dimensiones —rezongó—. Pero no voy a continuar con esta conversación. La enterraré y me olvidaré de ella, como Atenas se ha olvidado de mí.

Jakov se dio por vencido ante la testarudez del otro.

—A veces me da la sensación de tener al maestro Camus ante mí.

—Debería sentirme orgulloso por ese comentario —replicó Hyoga—, pero no me ha gustado tu tono al decírmelo, Jakov.

—Ella no brilla porque tú has dejado de hacerlo —le espetó el otro continuando con el tema, con un deje de reproche en la voz—. Os estáis muriendo de pena los dos.

—Gracias por tu visita —finalizó el Cisne.

El joven lo observó intensamente.

—Puedes renegar de todo lo que te he dicho, pero es verdad. Te veo sobrevolar la zona del glaciar al anochecer, en el pueblo se especula sobre la existencia del Enviado.

—El arcángel Miguel —suspiró el otro.

—Sí, ese mismo. El capitán de las tropas de Dios. Así te llamaba tu madre¿No es verdad?

Hyoga lo miró para luego encogerse de hombros.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer para disuadirte, por lo que veo.

El ruso—japonés se giró, sus ojos reflejaban dolor y tristeza.

—Tengo órdenes. Y debo cumplirlas.

—Jakov —dijo uno de los fontaneros, interrumpiendo la conversación—. Ya hemos terminado.

—Esperadme fuera, ahora mismo me reúno con vosotros —les dijo el muchacho. Toma —le alargó al Cisne un paquete de su zurrón—. Pastel de manzana.

El caballero miró el envoltorio, para sonreír a continuación.

—¿Has aprendido a cocinar? —bromeó.

—Te lo envía mi madre. Dice que desde que volviste no te has dignado a ir a verla.

—He estado ocupado —replicó el otro.

—Remodelando la cabaña —observó Jakov mirando a su alrededor—. Te pasas todo el día haciendo lo mismo.

Hyoga se acercó a la ventana, apoyándose en el quicio a continuación.

—No quiero pensar. Y tampoco recordar. Quiero olvidar. Quiero olvidarlo... todo.

—Pues ven al pueblo. Allí te divertirías.

—No tengo ganas de hacer vida social —contestó, aún de espaldas.

—¡El maestro Camus la hacía de vez en cuando! —le reprendió el joven.

—El maestro Camus está muerto. Como todos los demás.

Se giró y colocó el pastel en un plato sobre la mesa.

—Excepto tú.

Hyoga sonrió tristemente.

—En efecto —contestó el Cisne, sin fuerza—. Falto yo. Yo soy el último.

Jakov se acercó a él, con intención de abrazarle. Hyoga le miró, tristemente, con los brazos flácidos, sin vida.

—Sigues soñando con reunirte con tu madre, lo sé —le dijo el muchacho, con el rostro contraído, quedándose quieto—. Lo harás. Poco te importan tus hermanos. Pues te garantizo que, si sigues por este camino, terminarás por conseguirlo.

—Basta de recriminaciones, Jakov. No voy a discutir contigo sobre esto.

—¡Hyoga, en el pueblo hay dos chicas enamoradas de ti¿Por qué no vas y las invitas a salir? Puedo decirles incluso que...

El Cisne lo interrumpió, colocándole la mano en la boca.

—... ¿Qué?...

—He... sentido un cosmos... acercándose. Está... herido.

—¿Un... caballero? —consiguió preguntar.

—O un enemigo. Id a casa. Rápido.

* * *

Cuando comprobó que Jakov y los demás estaban lo suficientemente alejados de la cabaña, Hyoga no se lo pensó dos veces. Comenzó a correr en dirección al cosmos que había sentido, orientándose por la impronta de dolor que el guerrero transmitía. Mientras avanzaba por la nieve, sorteando los obstáculos que el blanco meteoro colocaba en su camino, comprendió que, de no utilizar métodos más expeditivos, no llegaría a tiempo para ofrecerle los primeros auxilios.

El aura del desconocido se extinguía lentamente.

El ruso elevó la vista hacia el cielo, encapotado, y a pesar de la prohibición del uso de armaduras en tiempo de paz, hizo caso omiso y la invocó.

Y Cygnus respondió a la llamada de su amo.

No dejó de correr en ningún momento, es más, imprimió aún mayor velocidad a sus pasos. Se sentía fuera de sí, nervioso al saber que la suerte del hombre que estaba tirado en la nieve podía tener resultado de muerte.

Hyoga desechó esa idea.

—No pienso seguir añadiendo más cadáveres a mi vida —gruñó entre dientes, mientras adoptaba una posición aerodinámica.

Por su mente desfilaron nombres árabes con milenios de antigüedad. Las estrellas, protectoras del joven, las únicas que permanecían en su lugar sin importarles fecha, lugar o procedencia del portador de la armadura, proporcionaron, a medida que Hyoga las invocaba, la fuerza suficiente al Cisne para volar. Y así, cuando Deneb, Schedir, Gienah y Albireo conformaron la _Cruz de Santa Elena_, todo el cuerpo del guerrero se estremeció al responder su mapa vital a esta inyección de poder incendiándose completamente. La constelación, que aparecía tímida en el horizonte, comenzó a brillar a medida que el ruso se aproximaba al caballero que emitía ya débiles pulsos de cosmos, evidenciando el peligro que corría su vida.

No había tiempo que perder.

No pudo evitar lanzar una sonrisa cuando sintió la llegada del Cisne Divino. Extendidas las alas de brillante metal, volaba rauda hacia el joven, con la esencia de éste impresa en cada una de las filigranas, regadas por la sangre de cientos de guerreros durante los más de dos mil años de memoria que poseía la fantástica aleación.

Hyoga se preparó para recibir, como en una celebración pagana, la comunión de su carne con la de su avatar mitológico en una orgía de sexo inhumano y sobrenatural.

Meneó la cabeza, ignorando pensamientos absurdos sobre el amor y la belleza y preparándose para lo que iba a acontecer. Dejó que la vestidura se desensamblara encima de su cabeza y cayeran las piezas sobre su cuerpo como en una lluvia de divino y mortífero poder, convirtiéndolo en una criatura diabólica, un monstruoso híbrido entre hombre y metal. Finalmente, cuando las alas se encajaron en su espalda y Hyoga elevó el vuelo para comenzar a planear hacia el guerrero caído, hasta las nubes se separaron durante una fracción de segundo, dejando que tímidos rayos de sol hicieran brillar la pulida superficie.

En el pueblo tenían razón: parecía un enviado de los cielos.

El capitán de las tropas de Dios.

El viento glaciar arreciaba, clavándole cristales de escarcha en el rostro. Con los ojos entornados, el Cisne voló raso, manteniendo todos los sentidos alerta, rastreando las emanaciones de cosmos que el otro había dejado en el aire, impregnándolo de información. Después de un rato, lo encontró, tirado en el suelo, casi oculto por la nieve.

—Maldita sea...

El hombre era alto, más que Hyoga. Iba cubierto por una pelliza de tosca piel y por su indumentaria se podría intuir que era trampero. Bajo la barba, tupida, debía existir un rostro pero averiguar qué aspecto tenía no era algo primordial en aquellos momentos. Lo llevaría a su cabaña y le proporcionaría los primeros auxilios, ya que el caballero, porque a Hyoga no le quedaba duda que aquel fornido individuo había sido entrenado en una disciplina similar a la de él, tenía signos evidentes de congelación.

Trató de tomarlo en brazos y transportarlo de esa manera, pero claudicó ante el peso del otro. Sentía como su cosmos peleaba por mantenerse con vida, eclosionándose para luego abandonarse lentamente, como haría un hombre cansado de pasar penurias en una isla desierta. Pero algo en él se negaba a tomar esa determinación y volvía a expandirse como bruma pantanosa, intentando por todos los medios subsistir en aquel paraje yermo y devastado olvidado de la mano de los dioses.

Su aura estaba manchada por el dolor y la rabia, amenazando con colapsar la empatía del caballero del Cisne.

—No te dejaré aquí. ¡Vamos¡Despierta!

Le sacudió con fuerza, intentando que el desconocido abandonara su aletargamiento. En el momento en que reaccionó, los fuertes brazos del hombre rodearon el cuello de Hyoga, y éste, al ver cómo el otro se aferraba a su cuerpo, abrió las alas y despegó. Al llegar a la cabaña se despojó de su armadura y dejó al caballero sobre su camastro. Su rostro se contrajo cuando, al retirarle la ropa, descubrió que estaba malherido.

Tenía una herida incisiva en el pecho y un par de ellas en el abdomen con sangre fresca a su alrededor. Hyoga miró a todos lados, buscó con qué cicatrizárselas y cuando se dispuso a cosérselas después de desinfectárselas, el caballero abrió los ojos.

Tenía una mirada triste, velada por la fiebre, y musitó una palabra en griego que a Hyoga le puso los pelos de punta.

—Apokteimo 2 —le ordenó, sujetándole del brazo.

—Niet 3 —contestó este, soltándose del agarre.

—Por favor, mátame —le volvió a pedir.

Hyoga meneó la cabeza.

—Hazlo tú mismo, pero lejos de mí. No soy nadie para arrancarte la vida.

El guerrero se dejó caer hacia atrás, y cuando el ruso le examinó las pupilas, comprobó que se había desmayado.

—Así no me pedirás más estupideces —finalizó.

Suturó y remató el excelente cosido en el pecho del caballero, para luego disponerse a buscar más heridas que fueran necesarias curar. Como si de un cirujano se tratase, seccionó pulcramente los restos de ropa con una tijera, dejándola caer al suelo. A los jirones de tela llenos de hielo que se amontonaban a los pies de la cama se unieron trozos de tripa que el extranjero había utilizado como cordeles para afianzar la piel que forraba sus botas. Y más tarde, lo que podría llamarse ropa interior, casi cristalizada por la escarcha que la recubría, coronó la montaña de deshechos que una vez constituyeron una vestimenta, pero que ahora amorataban la piel morena del desmayado guerrero.

Suturó otro par de ellas localizadas en el abdomen mientras trataba de no fijarse en la deseable desnudez de su acompañante. Tocó con cuidado la zona, insensibilizada por el frío, cuando reparó en un detalle que lo dejó boquiabierto.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y tragó saliva con dificultad al comprender la dimensión del hallazgo. Y aunque la rojez de sus mejillas podría deberse a que el cuerpo del caballero rayaba la perfección, con sus muslos torneados, su ancho pecho, su estrecha cintura y su virilidad coronada por rizos rubios similares a los que cubrían la mayor parte de su cara, fue por la cicatriz, situada en la muñeca derecha, la única en todo el cuerpo, la que le hizo comprender que el hombre que descansaba sobre su cama no era un desconocido para Hyoga.

Uno de ellos estaba vivo.

—No quise creer que habías salido del Infierno cuando detecté tu cosmos —susurró—, pero aquí estás, escapaste de la muerte, riéndote de dioses y de mortales.

Hizo acopio de fuerzas para meterlo en la bañera, pero cuando intentó levantar al desmayado caballero, éste recuperó la consciencia, clavando sus verdes ojos en los de Hyoga, consiguiendo que se ruborizara hasta las uñas de los pies.

Tenía una mirada llena de pena, de odio, de ansia y de dolor. Una carga de sentimientos tan fuerte que la empatía del Cisne casi se volvió loca.

—Déjame... morir...

El otro tiró de él y Hyoga, aunque se agarró al borde de la bañera, trastabilló y cayó dentro, vertiendo gran cantidad de agua sobre la superficie pulimentada de madera, muchas veces fregada por Isaac y por él.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó el Cisne, sacudiéndolo—. ¡No voy a permitir que mueras aquí¡Estoy cansado de cadáveres!

El otro le miró, extrañado, y sus ojos volvieron a velarse de nuevo. No hizo falta más. El guerrero dejó reposar la cabeza sobre el cuerpo de Hyoga y se dejó asear, mientras se sumía en un reparador sueño.

* * *

Cuando el caballero abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la cabellera rubia de Hyoga, que estaba de espaldas a él, preparando la comida. Elevó un brazo y se lo colocó sobre el rostro, frunciendo el ceño al quejarse sus nervios ópticos por la luz recibida.

—Soñé que un ser alado me... salvaba la vida. Debiste ser tú —dijo, inundando el ambiente con su voz grave, más ronca que de costumbre, como la del cachorro que ha pasado a la madurez mientras dormía, sorprendiéndose por el resultado.

El Cisne continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, sin girarse.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó, observándole por el cristal del armario de la alacena.

—Confundido —afirmó el otro, mientras intentaba incorporarse.

—No te levantes —ordenó Hyoga acercándose a él—. La herida de tu pecho tenía mal aspecto, no me gustaría que se abriera. Y no digamos nada de las de tu barriga.

El guerrero se miró los apósitos, sonriendo al escuchar ambos el rugido de su estómago.

—Llevas varios días inconsciente —se encogió de hombros el ruso—. Cúbrete, te resfriarás. Me alegra saber que no has perdido el apetito.

El caballero torció la cabeza, para clavar sus verdes ojos en él.

—¿Dónde estoy? —alzó una ceja y su mirada barrió la cabaña a gran velocidad.

—En Siberia, justamente bajo el área de influencia del paralelo que indica dónde comienza el Círculo Polar Artico —le informó, clavando el dedo en el mapa que adornaba una parte de la pared.

—He debido caminar mucho —movió los dedos de los pies, vendados, que todavía sentía doloridos.

—Sí, en la bolsa que traías tenías resguardos de haber estado en Alaska, entre otras cosas.

—Creo haber visto focas —habló para sí—. Y sangre que teñía la nieve —su rostro se ensombreció—. ¿Por dónde crucé para llegar hasta aquí¿Por el Estrecho de Bering?

Hyoga sopló sorprendido al comprobar la grandísima distancia que separaba el Golfo del Labrador de la aldea.

—¿Has dicho Siberia? —El caballero frunció el entrecejo.

—Sí, Cocornach, para ser más exactos.

—Comprendes mi idioma —murmuró, maravillado.

—Así es. Me lo enseñó mi maestro. Lo hablaba con fluidez.

El otro hizo ademán de asomarse por la ventana. Claudicó ante el dolor de su abdomen.

—Qué curiosa es la memoria humana —susurró—. Sé que este lugar pertenece a Rusia y sin embargo, no soy capaz de recordar mi nombre —le informó.

El Cisne le tendió un plato de caldo caliente.

—Come ahora, ya habrá tiempo para recordar.

—No quiero hacerlo solo. Me gustaría que me acompañaras, si no tienes inconveniente —contestó el otro.

—De acuerdo. ¿Puedes incorporarte? Acercaré la mesa —tiró de ella, colocándola cerca de ambos.

El guerrero miró hacia todos lados, para luego clavar sus verdes en los azules del ruso.

—¿Dónde has estado durmiendo? Sólo veo una cama.

—A tu lado —bajó la mirada, extrañamente avergonzado—. Tenías mucha fiebre, temí perderte.

—Estoy desnudo —dijo, después de elevar la piel que servía como manta.

—La ropa que traías quedó inservible, así que la quemé. Te proporcionaré una nueva, cuando puedas levantarte.

—No te preocupes —le sonrió abiertamente, cosa que hizo sonrojar al caballero divino—. Debo estar acostumbrado a mostrarme desnudo, no siento pudor. ¿Por qué vives aquí solo? —inquirió, sacándolo como conclusión al ver los pocos utensilios que existían en la cabaña.

Hyoga suspiró, nervioso.

—Porque el Santuario me ordenó que hundiera la armadura en el lugar de donde es originaria —le confesó.

El otro elevó las cejas.

—¿Santuario¿Eres un monje?

—Soy un caballero de Atenea. Como tú.

El guerrero se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos, incrédulo.

—Debes estar bromeando.

—Mírame bien. Y luego explora en tu interior —le alargó una cuchara y él mismo se sirvió otro plato, dispuesto a comer.

—No sé quien eres, pero puedo sentir que tú y yo... nos conocíamos. ¿Fue así? —jugueteaba con la cuchara—. ¿Eramos amigos?

Hyoga expulsó el aire por la boca, tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Siempre luchamos en el mismo bando. Cuando viajaste a Japón con la intención de... disuadirnos —sonrió al omitir la palabra "matarnos" —sobre nuestra recién iniciada cruzada, conseguimos convencerte que la mujer que nos acompañaba era quien decía ser —le relató, viendo cómo el otro le observaba atónito—. Pero esa es una historia muy larga. Empezando por el principio, puedo decirte que yo soy hermano de otro caballero que fue entrenado por una chica que, según me dijeron, era novia tuya.

—¿Cuál... es mi nombre? —preguntó, mareado.

—Aioria —contestó Hyoga.

—¿Y mi apellido?

—Lo desconozco —suspiró—. Siempre me referí a ti como Aioria de Leo.

—Suena bien, parece... importante.

—De la jerarquía militar a la que pertenecemos, tú ostentas un cargo de los más altos.

—¿Tengo tropas bajo mi mando?

—No. Eres un... ¿Cómo decía Milo? Comando. Sí, eso eras, un comando de elite.

Al escuchar el comentario del Escorpión, Aioria ensombreció su mirada.

—Milo... un nombre que retumba en mi mente —frunció los labios para soplar la sopa—. Ese hombre y yo... ¿Luchamos juntos?

—Si. Moriste a su lado. Al suyo y al de tus otros diez compañeros. Yo no llegué a tiempo para veros pero según me contaron, fuisteis capaz de inflamar vuestros cosmos de tal manera que generasteis una luz maravillosa en el Infierno. Salvasteis el planeta a costa de vosotros mismos.

—No puedo creerte, tienes que estar loco —meneó la cabeza, negando—. Yo no soy caballero de ningún sitio. No tengo nada de especial.

Hyoga tragó saliva al no poder hacerle comprender cuánto de especial había en él.

—Tu sangre tiene poderes curativos, cuando tu cosmos arde, eres igual que una estrella a punto de estallar —le relató dulcemente—. Un espectáculo digno de ser contemplado.

—Y si soy tan poderoso, y tengo capacidad para salvar al mundo¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —preguntó, irritado.

—La Orden se disgregó, Aioria. De la antigua guardia dorada, no queda nadie. Ha sido una sorpresa mayúscula el encontrarte —confesó.

Aioria tragó saliva y se recostó, visiblemente cansado.

—Estoy agotado, chico —masculló—. A propósito¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hyoga.

—"Glaciar"

—Sí —asintió el Cisne, sonriendo—. Es una deformación de una palabra de mi idioma paterno. ¿Hablas japonés?

—Había una mujer con el cabello de fuego. Me lo enseñó ella —dejó los ojos en blanco, tratando de recordar.

—Marim, la maestra de Seiya —certificó Hyoga—. Tu novia.

—Puedo escuchar su voz en mi mente, pero no tengo recuerdos de su rostro —dijo preocupado el León Estelar.

—Tenía la prohibición de mostrarlo en público. Quizás tampoco lo hizo ante ti, en privado —comentó, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de su atrevimiento. Ambos callaron durante unos minutos, tiempo que tardaron en terminar la comida.

—Me duele demasiado la cabeza, así que supongo que debería dormir un rato. Cuando entres en la cama —le miró fijamente, cosa que incomodó sobremanera al Cisne—, no te muevas mucho. Me tiran los puntos de la cadera. Has hecho un excelente trabajo —le agradeció con una sincera sonrisa.

—Dormiré en el suelo, no te preocupes.

—No, dormirás en la cama —le ordenó secamente—. Así nos daremos calor.

—Sí, Aioria —suspiró, quitándole importancia a su creciente nerviosismo—. En la cama. Para darnos calor mutuamente.

El León tiró de la manta, colocándosela a la altura del mentón y al rato, su respiración sonaba calmada. Hyoga no podía mirarle a la cara, el cuerpo de Aioria le hacía incendiarse con sensaciones completamente desconocidas para él, así que lo observaba sólo cuando el otro dormía.

Terminó de recoger los platos y vasos que habían ensuciado en la comida, cuando giró la cabeza y se descubrió contemplándolo directamente. Sintió una acuciante necesidad de tocar sus rizos, un poco apelmazados a causa del sudor. Se acercó a él y lo miró, embargado por extraños pensamientos, relativos a uniones contra natura, donde Aioria se levantaba y lo tomaba entre sus fuertes brazos y Hyoga se abandonaba al contacto, a la caricia, al placer de ser protegido por alguien luminoso que con sus preguntas parecía haber devuelto al Cisne las ganas de vivir.

Sólo llevaba allí unos pocos días y sin embargo, para Hyoga era como su hubieran transcurrido meses desde que lo encontró en la nieve.

Hasta Cygnus reverberaba como un gatito ronroneante.

Apartó, en un atrevimiento sin precedentes, el enmadejado cabello de la frente, sonriéndole mientras lo hacía. Aioria se removió y Hyoga retiró la mano, temeroso de ser descubierto en flagrante delito. No podría explicar la ternura de sus actos, tampoco la violación de los preceptos Acuarianos.

No tenía excusa ante aquel arranque de humanidad.

Volvió a sus quehaceres y pensó que cuando Aioria se sintiera con fuerzas, le prepararía un baño y le ayudaría a secarse, para luego buscar ropa de su talla. Posiblemente, tendría que ir al pueblo a comprarle, cómo mínimo, un pijama. Al ruso le pareció impensable proporcionarle algo de Camus, ya que lo destrozaría con su envergadura.

Y de él tampoco. No le taparía ni las pantorrillas.

Barajó la divertida idea ver a Aioria caminando solamente cubierto por una piel de oso por la cabaña, pero lo que inicialmente le pareció digno de broma terminó por preocuparle.

Cuando se imaginaba a Aioria desnudo ante él, su cuerpo respondía de una manera desproporcionada.

La idea le excitaba.

Se puso a armar un puzzle que tenía a medio terminar intentando dejar aquellas peregrinas ideas de lado. Hyoga sabía que cuando el León Estelar estuviera completamente restablecido se iría, y la mera idea de volver a quedarse solo se le hizo angustiosa y dolorosa. Se sentía bien con Aioria en la cabaña, no por que fuera un caballero, sino porque era como enseñar a un recién nacido pero sin los engorros de cambiarle de pañal o darle de comer.

Daba luz a su vida.

Y el mero hecho de verle dormir le hizo sonreír.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

* * *

—¿Cosmos¿Cómo la serie de Carl Sagan?

—No te tomas nada en serio, Aioria. Si lo hicieras, tu herida estaría cerrada completamente y no te quedaría cicatriz.

El otro sonrió y le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Hyoga.

—No te enfades. Eso solía hacerlo... Dioses, no me acuerdo del nombre. ¡Recuerdo una serie de Televisión y no soy capaz de hacerlo con un maldito nombre!

—¿Un caballero?

—Alguien como yo. Un hombre muy alto y muy atractivo. ¿Sería mi hermano? —preguntó para luego sonreír ante su falta de modestia.

Hyoga frunció el ceño.

—Supongo que sería Aiolos. Y sí, era tu hermano. Desgraciadamente, murió siendo tú un niño aún.

—Me lo imaginaba —asintió—. ¿Tengo más familiares¿Hermanas, padre, madre?

—No lo sé —dijo el otro, encogiendo los hombros—. Sí sé que eras amigo de varios caballeros de oro, y que con otros tuviste más de un enfrentamiento.

—No termino de verme como un caballero, como tú dices —contestó, rascándose la cabeza.

—Tu avatar es el León Estelar. Cuando lo vistes, tu cuerpo se recubre de una luz dorada, y pareces el rey de la selva del firmamento.

Aioria le miró, con sus ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad.

—Suena francamente bien. Debo estar muy guapo como mis rebeldes rizos haciendo juego con el casco —se alborotó el pelo con la mano teatralmente, pero al ver la cara de Hyoga trató de ponerse serio, cosa que no consiguió hasta que hizo acopio de voluntad—. ¿Cómo nos conocimos?

El Cisne tomó aire, elevó la vista hacia el techo pidiendo un poco de paciencia y comenzó a hablar.

—Tú eras fiel al Patriarca, que resultó ser tu compañero Saga de Géminis. Había enloquecido y se creía la reencarnación del dios Ares, enemigo de Atenea. Trató de matarla, cuando ella era un bebé, pero tu hermano la salvó. Dio su vida por ella, era un hombre bueno y muy justo.

Aioria lo observaba fijamente.

—Luego ella creció —continuó el otro— y nosotros, criados en un orfanato de su abuelo, que a la postre resultó ser nuestro padre, el de... no sé ni cuantos hermanos tengo —bromeó—, supimos que habíamos nacido para defenderla, y volamos a Atenas con la intención de entrevistarnos con el Patriarca. Tú habías ido a Japón a matar a Seiya, pero no lo hiciste, al contrario, te uniste a nuestra causa. Pero algo te ocurrió y cuando Seiya llegó a tu recinto, estabas poseído por el _Ansia de la Sangre_. Más tarde supimos que el _Puño Diabólico_ de Saga te tenía la mente trastornada.

—¿Tú estabas allí?

—No, Saga me mandó a la _Otra Dimensión_ y terminé ante los pies de mi maestro, en Libra. Me encerró en un ataúd de cristal.

Aioria abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Ya, ya lo sé, parece increíble¿verdad? Pero mira.

Inflamó su cosmos y dejó que sus estrellas guardianas brillaran bajo su ropa. Estaban todas desperdigadas entre su clavícula izquierda y su pierna derecha, en forma de cruz semi—tumbada, conformando la figura del Cisne. Mientras le mostraba al griego el origen de su poder, su cuerpo chisporroteaba de orgullo. No porque se exhibiera ante una conquista demostrando ser el más atractivo de los pretendientes, sino por algo mucho más profundo.

La idea de hacerle ver a través de sus ojos qué era el cosmos, cómo dominar sus propios poderes y ayudarle a focalizar los suyos le daba las alas necesarias para volver a volar.

Sin embargo, Aioria permanecía absorto mirando aquel cuerpo jalonado de motas brillantes. Extendió una mano, como queriendo unir los puntos brillantes, y sin apenas darse cuenta, se levantó.

No supo por qué lo hizo, tampoco qué le impulsó a hacerlo, pero cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sus ojos ya manaban abundantes lágrimas.

La camisola de Hyoga estaba en el suelo, y al lado de los puntos vitales de Cygnus, brillaban tenuemente los de Escorpio.

Aioria abrió la boca ante aquel mapa de cicatrices milimétricas, y cerró los ojos, como queriendo no ver.

—¿Qué te pasa¿Qué tienes? —consiguió balbucear Hyoga, con el corazón encogido.

—Milo.

Hyoga bajó la mirada, sintiendo cómo su mundo se venía abajo.

—El Escorpión. Tu compañero —dijo el ruso, gravemente.

Aioria acercó los labios a las cicatrices y besó la que mostraba el ataque más fulgurante del griego, _Antares_, haciendo que el otro se quedara helado.

—No. Mi amante —la voz sonaba rota y llena de angustia, dejando a Hyoga hundido por completo—. Milo y yo éramos amantes.

Como sacudido por un latigazo, Aioria se separó del Cisne y se metió en la cama, ovillándose en ella y se tapó hasta el cuello con la piel que utilizaban como colcha. Hyoga no sabía qué hacer, sólo deseaba desaparecer y maldecir al espartano hasta que se quedara sin aire.

¿Por qué reaccionaba así? Aioria era un caballero dorado del que nada sabía. Quizás albergó esperanzas cuando sentía cómo el otro abrazaba su cuerpo en la noche mientras dormía. O al verse observado por unos ojos verdes llenos de vida y de curiosidad.

Sin aspavientos, se dirigió a la puerta y tomó la pelliza, cubriéndose con ella.

—¿A dónde vas? —musitó Aioria desde la cama.

—Al pueblo, a comprar provisiones —mintió—. Duerme un rato, enseguida estaré de vuelta.

Cuando cerró la puerta, el Cisne dio gracias a los dioses porque Aioria no le viera en aquel estado. Se tocó la marca que Milo le había dejado en el pecho y apretó los dientes tratando de ahogar las lágrimas.

Avanzó varios kilómetros, distanciándose de la cabaña, y cuando supo que estaba lo suficientemente alejado de ésta, gritó.

El sonido que salió por su garganta fue gutural, primigenio. Un sonido ronco proveniente del sufrimiento que el Cisne padecía en ese momento. Un alarido que reflejaba un sentimiento de ruptura, de abandono, de soledad. De la certeza de saber que Aioria amaba a otro y que él, hiciera lo que hiciera, sólo sería el que le salvó la vida y le dio cobijo en una cabaña en mitad de ninguna parte.

La explosión de dolor hizo que se combara en mitad de la nieve, clavado de rodillas y con los brazos cruzados sobre el estómago. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir y caían por su rostro en forma de diminutos diamantes teñidos de rojo, pago brillante de un corazón en carne viva.

Apenas pudo oír el rumor del hielo resquebrajándose, las grietas avanzando hacia su posición a toda velocidad.

Sólo pensaba en cómo encajaría ahora el estar con Aioria, cómo disimularía su desazón, la tortura que le generaba el saber que se había enamorado de él como un chiquillo y que el otro no le correspondía.

Por eso no fue consciente el peligro que le acechaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Quizás, en otra situación, Hyoga se habría percatado del haz de luz brillante que en ese momento surcaba el cielo, pero en aquel instante, sólo pudo gritar de nuevo mientras caía entre nieve y hielo, alcanzado por la ruptura de la falsa superficie donde estaba.

Para alguien tan cansado de vivir como él, era la salida más rápida, más cómoda.

La mejor.

Y mientras caía, cerró los ojos esperando su momento.

Preparándose para morir.

* * *

"Milo y yo somos amantes"

La frase hacía eco en su cabeza de tal manera que Hyoga creyó que terminaría por secársele el cerebro de tanto escucharla. ¿Y qué si lo eran? El no tenía nada que ver con Aioria. Ni con Milo. Ni siquiera con sus hermanos. El era el anacoreta de la Orden, el apestado que cuando tocaba algo terminaba por hacerlo desaparecer.

Así que sería mejor para todos si terminaba sepultado bajo un montón de nieve y ésta le asfixiaba como un áspid de cristal enrollado alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Milo y yo somos amantes"

Su boca se curvó en una mueca amarga imitando a una sonrisa. Quizás, de haberlo sabido, se le hubiera declarado pidiéndole que le tomara. Que le hiciera el amor, que no permitiera que muriera virgen. Que el voto de celibato le traía sin cuidado, y que Camus podría perseguirle durante toda la eternidad reclamándole haber sido el Acuario más imperfecto en la historia de la Casa.

Todo con tal de olvidar el dolor tan fortísimo que sintió al escuchar la frase, que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

"Milo y yo somos amantes"

¿Dijo somos¿O dijo éramos?

¿Importaba ya lo que dijera?

—Hyoga, por Atenea¿Puedes oírme?

El ruso no contestó. Sólo era capaz de ver una luz dorada, como un pequeño sol incandescente iluminándole con su luz.

—¡Por las piedras del Partenón¿Qué estabas haciendo tan cerca del lago?

—Dej...

—No, no voy a dejar que te mueras, chico. No ahora, que tanto te debo.

Aioria lo sacó de su sepultura helada, usando sus manos en forma de palas. Luego, tomándolo en brazos, lo llevó a la cabaña, desnudándolo a continuación. Hyoga estaba medio desmayado, por lo que no pudo ver cómo el avatar dorado del León Estelar se colocaba junto a Cygnus, protegiéndole como si fuera parte de su manada.

Tampoco alcanzó a comprender que lo que caía sobre su rostro no era escarcha, sino las lágrimas de Aioria mientras le masajeaba la piel, entumecida.

Y no sintió el beso emotivo en los labios que el griego le regaló cuando lo metió, como él había hecho semanas atrás, en la bañera llena de agua caliente, para evitar los signos de la congelación.

—No te me vayas, no ahora que te he encontrado, no ahora que tengo un motivo para continuar. ¿No te das cuenta, pequeño cabezota¡Te he localizado por las ondas que tu cuerpo emanaba! —frotó las piernas del Cisne, moradas por el frío—. Tienes que enseñarme a controlar este poder —reprimió un sollozo—, tienes que mostrarme hasta dónde puedo llegar en la capacidad curativa de la que tanto me has hablado... quiero curar tu dolor. Por eso los dioses te colocaron en mi camino, Hyoga... por eso... —susurraba el ateniense, muerto de pena mientras le friccionaba el aterido cuerpo.

Contrastando los lamentos de Aioria, el rostro de Hyoga sólo era capaz de sonreír. Y lo hacía porque en un mundo donde el dolor era el estigma de los elegidos de Atenea, el Cisne se alzaba como el Arcángel de la Malignidad, violando lo establecido al amar a un compañero.

Pero no consiguió decírselo.

Al menos, no en ese momento.

* * *

—¿Mama? —preguntó, escuchando el eco de su voz.

Natasha no le contestaba, aunque él era capaz de verla con claridad. Volvía a rechazarle, como cuando Camus lo encerró en el bloque de cristal. ¿No había llegado aún su hora? Hyoga estaba más que cansado de pulular por el mundo de los vivos.

—Ni tú me permites dejar de sufrir —gimió.

Se removió en la cama y sintió una mano en su cabeza. ¿Su padre? Jamás se había ocupado de él. ¿Sus hermanos?

Tenía fiebre.

—Estás ardiendo, pero como eres un idiota, no me has enseñado a curarte con mi cosmos. ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo allí¿Puedes oírme¡Debería golpearte, necio!

Abrió los ojos y vio que Aioria estaba con él.

Sus ojos verdes refulgían de furia.

—¿Para qué me salvaste la vida? —le preguntó el griego—. ¿Para ver cómo te das por vencido?

Hyoga le miró con los ojos vidriosos.

—¡Contéstame!

—Tengo... frío —replicó, con la voz quebrada.

—¡Maldito loco! —Aioria se acercó a él y le colocó la mano en la frente. Cerró los ojos y se concentró pero después de unos angustiosos segundos, tuvo que desistir.

—¡No consigo inflamar mi cosmos! —apretó con fuerza los dientes, desesperado.

—Busca... en tu interior, León Estelar. Ahí está tu... fuerza.

Hizo acopio de voluntad pero sus puños terminaron estrellados sobre la mesa, partiéndola a la mitad.

—¿De qué sirve el poder si no evita el sufrimiento de los que amo?

El ruso trató de contestar a aquella sarta de despropósitos pero una nausea se lo impidió. Aioria se acercó y lo incorporó, encontrándose con la cara más demacrada y triste que jamás pudo imaginar. Era como si el joven que tanto se esforzó por explicarle quién era, de dónde había salido y para qué estaba en el mundo hubiera perdido las ganas de vivir.

El ateniense sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho al comprender que estaba viviendo lo mismo por segunda vez. Y no pensaba permitirlo.

—Te voy a contar una historia —masculló, mientras le limpiaba la comisura de los labios.

Hyoga elevó la vista, cansado.

—Existió en un lugar de Grecia un grupo de caballeros que desafiaron a los dioses y éstos les castigaron convirtiéndolos en piedra. Sus cuerpos conformaban un monolito que se erigía hacia el cielo, y los dioses se regodeaban de la desgracia de los mortales que una vez alzaron su mano contra ellos.

El Cisne se encogió en la cama.

—Pero aquellos que se unieron para iluminar el propio Infierno, destruyeron desde dentro la divina estructura. Las almas de los doce quebraron la piedra, y algunos cayeron al suelo vivos, mientras que otros desaparecían en millones de motas de cosmos.

Se levantó, intentando que Hyoga no viera cómo las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos.

—Los que vivían en el Santuario no miraban a los caballeros resucitados. Les ignoraban, porque éstos vagaban sin rumbo por las instalaciones de entrenamiento. Uno de ellos se afanaba en recoger los restos de roca que, esparcidos por el suelo, llenaban gran parte del lugar donde una vez estuvo la estatua de la diosa que los doce herejes juraron defender. Con ellos, talló una lápida y la colocó en el Monte de las Animas y allí gritaba día y noche frases que a su amigo, el que le amaba desde que tenía quince años, le iban cercenando el corazón lentamente.

Se pasó la mano por la cara, secándose la humillante humedad salina.

—Vagó por medio mundo, intentando comprender por qué no era suficiente para aquel al que tanto quería. Y mientras caminaba, trataba de olvidar la sangre de su amigo cayendo sobre el signo de Acuario que había dibujado en la lápida, y los gritos de éste, pidiéndole a su amante que volviera para llevarle con él. Que sin él no era… nada.

Hyoga estiró la mano, intentando alcanzar el brazo de Aioria, pero desistió.

—Y el caballero decidió no caminar más y abandonarse en la nieve. Quería morir porque su poder no había servido para proteger del dolor a los que más amaba. Su hermano murió y su amante enloqueció de pena. Por eso desertó.

Se giró y clavó sus verdes esmeraldas en los celestes de Hyoga.

—¿De qué sirve el ser como una estrella rebosante de poder —alzó su cosmos sin darse cuenta, y el León Estelar vibró en la esquina de la cabaña— si no pude evitar su amargura¡No quiero una responsabilidad así¡No la he pedido¡No la necesito!

Todas las estrellas de la constelación de Leo se incendiaron en su cuerpo, y una a una concedieron su poder a su legítimo amo. Régulo y Denébola estaban afianzadas en su pierna y su pecho respectivamente, y las láminas doradas del avatar le recubrieron, mientras Aioria maldecía a los dioses.

—No... me comunicaron nada —susurró el ruso.

—No podían hacerlo. Sólo Cáncer, Piscis, Escorpio y Leo abandonaron el Reino de los Muertos. Pero los cuatro tenían graves problemas de adaptación. Eran tratados como... apestados.

Hyoga tuvo que colocarse la mano sobre la boca, intentando no ponerse a llorar. Sería demasiado humillante, vista la confesión del ateniense.

—Como... apestados —finalizó, sentándose.

El Cisne se sentía completamente sobrepasado por la situación.

—No soportaba verle ante la maldita lápida de Acuario —continuó hablando Aioria, casi para sí mismo—, quizás porque nunca comprendí qué le empujaba a amar a tu maestro.

Hyoga cerró los ojos, destrozado. No quería seguir escuchando aquello, deseaba hundirse en la cama, que ésta le tragara. Quedarse sordo, ciego y mudo.

Dejar de sentir el dolor opresivo y salvaje que le traspasaba hasta el tuétano.

—Pero los dioses te pusieron en mi camino. Y hasta que no te encontré malherido en la nieve, no lo comprendí. Pero ahora lo sé.

Extendió la mano sobre el pecho de Hyoga y un halo dorado la recubrió. El ruso abrió los ojos sobresaltado, pero la sensación de paz, tranquilidad y dulzura que el cosmos de Aioria manaba, le iba llenando los agujeros de su alma maltrecha, mostrándole una característica del ser humano desconocida para él.

El aura del caballero de Leo le daba calor. No como el que le proporcionó Shun, ni el que le dejó Camus mientras se abandonaba a la muerte en Alemania.

Era otro diferente, más humano, más para Hyoga, menos para Cygnus.

—Abrá... zame... por... favor...

Aquella petición condenaba al Acuario que llevaba dentro, haciéndole renegar de su entrenamiento, su ascendencia y todo lo que había aprendido los años vividos al lado de Camus, porque se dejó arropar, como si fuera una paloma con un ala quebrada, intentando esconderle al León la pena de la única manera que sabía: cargando él con el dolor, como un penitente sin cruz.

Aioria no dudó ni un segundo en acortar la distancia entre su cuerpo y el de Hyoga. Una de sus manos ascendió hasta la nuca del joven, mientras que la otra encontró su lugar en la cintura; le colocó la almohada en la espalda para hacerlo sentir más cómodo y luego le cubrió con la calidez de su pecho, acariciándole la melena, todavía húmeda.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuándo rompieron el contacto. Tampoco cuando Aioria le recostó, retirándole los rebeldes mechones que deseaban quedarse anclados en sus enrojecidas mejillas.

Pero ambos fueron conscientes del beso, tierno, cálido, dulce. El beso que se alargó durante interminables segundos y que hizo que Hyoga deseara volver a la vida. El beso que le devolvía una esperanza casi muerta, cristalizada entre las lágrimas derramadas durante años, recubierta por la fría opacidad de la casa de Acuario, cansada ya de fingir.

Cuando los rostros se separaron, el Cisne se vio reflejado en los verdes ojos del León. Bajó la mirada instintivamente, pero Aioria se lo impidió, tomándolo del mentón.

—No permitiré que caigas.

—No caeré —susurró el otro, tratando de contener la erección que pugnaba por asomarse por su pantalón—. No soy gran cosa pero estoy aquí. Y aquí me tendrás el tiempo que necesites hasta que controles totalmente tu poder.

—No me importan los poderes de Leo, sino tú. Eres tú el que me retiene aquí. Tú, Hyoga.

El ruso se quedó atónito.

—Milo amaba a tu maestro de una forma incomprensible para mí. Yo le veía arisco, desprendido, soberbio, inhumano, quizás —le acarició la mejilla, contrastando con ese acto la dureza de sus palabras—. Pero ahora lo comprendo todo. Me he aferrado a un amor imposible durante años porque los dioses te estaban preparando para encontrarnos en este punto.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tú... y yo...?

—Entiendo que me rechaces —lo agarró por las hebras doradas, simulando una amenaza—. Habrás que tener una gran cantidad de pretendientes, con ese físico que posees. Pero como bien has dicho, soy el rey del firmamento y me desharé de ellos sacudiendo mi melena... —se quedó serio, mirándolo fijamente —y mis puños.

Hyoga lanzó una carcajada al aire.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó el ateniense, elevando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado.

—Y yo que creí... que era el único homosexual de la Orden...

Aioria lo miró extrañado. Y para conseguir que Hyoga dejara de reírse, se vio obligado a besarlo de nuevo.

Fue una dulce tortura.

Para ambos.

* * *

—Pues sí, ya me encuentro muchísimo mejor —la voz de Aioria se oía en el exterior, alta y fuerte—, y siento mucho las molestias que te he ocasionado.

—¡Ah, tonterías! Tómalo como prueba de la hospitalidad rusa. ¿Crees que ésta será tu talla? Podías venir al pueblo, allí hay otras prendas que estoy seguro te sentarán a la perfección.

—Muy amable por tu parte, Jakon, pero no quiero dejarle solo.

—Es Jakov, Aloris.

Se oyó una carcajada.

—Me llamo Ai —deletreó— oria.

—Los nombres griegos siempre me han parecido muy difíciles —bromeó el otro—. Aquí tienes todo lo que me pediste. Y si quieres encontrarnos, sólo has de seguir el localizador.

—¿No quieres pasar? Estoy preparando la comida.

—No —contestó Jakov—. Si dices que ha estado enfermo, necesitará reposo. Dile que no entierre la armadura, aunque sé que contigo estará seguro.

—Cuidaré de él.

—Es lo que siempre ha necesitado, a pesar de sus negativas. Dile también que le quiero mucho.

Aioria sonrió.

—Se lo diré, Ja... kov.

Una risilla inundó el ambiente.

—Entra ya, hace frío y puede apagarse la chimenea.

—Encantado de saludarte, chico. Nos vemos en una semana. Cuídate y buen viaje.

—Vosotros también. Do cvidanja 4.

Hyoga oyó un sonido que por lo ronco pudo identificar como una moto de nieve. Le dolían los párpados y la mayor parte de los músculos. Su nariz detectó olor a guiso.

Se estremeció cuando notó una mano acariciar en su frente. Abrió los ojos y le vio.

—Kalimera 5, dormilón. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

El Cisne se desperezó.

—Un poco entumecido. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?

—Dos días, más o menos. Un amigo tuyo ha traído provisiones, el influjo de Atenea llega hasta aquí —colocó los paquetes en la alacena, y la fruta en un cuenco.

—¿Jakov te ha visto?

—Sí.

—¿Y quién le has dicho que eras? —mostró una mueca de disgusto.

—Aioria —dijo el León, sorprendido—. ¿Por qué?

—Es un chismoso. En dos o tres días vendrán todas las mujeres del pueblo a conocerte en procesión.

Apretó los labios de pura rabia cuando se escuchó decir aquello.

—Que vengan —dijo el otro, restándole importancia—. No tengo nada que ocultar.

—No puedes retrasar más tu entrenamiento. La armadura tiende a ponérsete encima cada vez que inflamas tu cosmos —le recriminó sin apenas darse cuenta.

—Todo a su debido tiempo —replicó el griego, elevando las manos—. Hay suficientes horas en el día para entrenar, comer, hablar y dormir. Incluso para tener visitas.

Dejó a Hyoga en un incómodo silencio y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaban sus pertenencias. Rebuscó entre ellas y halló algo que lo dejó sorprendido.

—Por todos... ¿Qué demonios...¡Santos dioses, menuda ocurrencia!

Hyoga se incorporó para ver qué era lo que tantos comentarios estaba despertando en su _discípulo_.

—¿Puedes creerlo? —se giró el León, con una sonrisa en los labios—, llevaba lubricante y preservativos en la mochila, algo muy necesario para la supervivencia en la tundra helada —se los mostró sin pensar en la reacción del ruso.

—Debes tener una vida sexual muy agitada —apuntó el otro agriamente.

—No lo sé. El tubo está desprecintado, y la caja tiene... ocho, nueve... nueve en total. Vaya —elevó una ceja —debí usar tres, por lo que dice el paquete —señaló el número que iba impreso en la caja.

La incomodidad del Cisne era evidente para cualquiera que no fuera Aioria.

—¿Qué más ha traído Jakov? —dijo, cambiando de tema. Su rostro amenazaba con descomponérsele y caerse rodando bajo la cama.

—Algo que yo le pedí —colocó los preservativos y el gel en un cajón—. Ya te lo enseñaré más tarde. No te levantes —se adelantó a él—. Yo te serviré.

El caballero divino no le contestó.

—Y luego practicaremos.

El silencio continuaba.

—¿Estás molesto? —le ofreció un plato de carne con verduras.

—No puedo obviar que tienes una vida lejos de aquí, un pasado que recuperarás, tarde o temprano. A pesar del dolor, a pesar de la pena. Ha de haber gente que se preocupe por ti. Gente que te...

—Oh, sí. Estoy seguro —sonrió Aioria tétricamente, impidiendo al otro seguir hablando—. Una vida enclavada en el fondo de mi memoria, que me lacera constantemente con flashes de imágenes de gente de la que no me acuerdo. No sé si merece la pena el esfuerzo de recordar.

—Lo conseguirás, —contestó el ruso, tratando de disimular su incomodidad.

—No tengo prisa.

En ese momento, Aioria sonrió al comprender el agrio rostro de Hyoga.

Estaba _celoso_.

Su corazón se inflamó de dicha. Un sentimiento muy parecido a la felicidad lo embargó.

—Y no te preocupes por nada. Come y descansa. Y yo entrenaré. ¿Trato hecho?

—¿No vas a protestar? Siempre te quejas de que soy un maestro inflexible.

—No. Por una vez, voy a dejar que me ganes —replicó con una enorme carcajada.

Y su mano removió el cabello de Hyoga. Era como ser tocado por un dios. Un dios... demasiado humano.

* * *

Se despertó en mitad de la noche, sobresaltado. No tenía conciencia de haberse dormido, sólo recordaba las risas de Aioria mientras él hacía un muñeco de nieve con pequeñas bolas de hielo, generadas mediante su cosmos. Era como enseñarle a un niño grande los secretos de la Naturaleza, avispado y curioso para algunas cosas, despistado y bromista para otras.

¿Cómo pudo todos esos años vivir sin él?

Se removió y buscó el cuerpo del griego. Un sentimiento de pérdida se apoderó de él al notar el frío tacto de la sábana. Abrió los ojos y éstos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, los candiles estaban casi apagados, pero la lumbre aún crepitaba en la chimenea.

—Estoy aquí —se oyó desde una de las esquinas.

—Creí... que te habías ido —tragó saliva con dificultad, tratando de contener las emociones que le habían despertado el imaginar a Aioria lejos de él.

—Estaba pensando.

—¿En... qué?

—En Milo.

Hyoga apretó los puños instintivamente hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas. No quería que Aioria notase lo mal que se sentía cuando oía el nombre del Escorpión.

—El amaba a tu maestro. Desesperadamente —continuó el otro.

El Cisne tragó saliva y se incorporó en la cama, para enfocar su mirada celeste en la silueta recortada por el ámbar del fuego.

—Eso parece, no encuentro otra explicación a lo que sucedió en Escorpio cuando combatí contra él. A veces creo que ambos hicieron un pacto... donde yo fui la víctima propiciatoria.

Aioria lanzó un fuerte suspiro.

—Cuando le vi por primera vez, me dejó impresionado —prosiguió hablando, ignorando el discurso de Hyoga, quién terminó por guardar silencio—. Siempre supuse que era por su cabello, que jamás se cortaba, y que cuidaba como si fuera el exponente máximo de su virilidad.

—No se puede negar —replicó el ruso obviando el comentario sexual—que como hombre es una auténtica belleza. Y yo, además, le debo la vida.

Había amargura en su voz.

—No tienes nada que envidiarle.

—No me parezco en absoluto a él —cortó el otro.

—Por suerte para mí —Aioria se levantó del lugar donde estaba, y dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa, que se había dedicado a arreglar durante el periodo de inconsciencia de Hyoga—. Toma, mírate.

Le extendió una lámina con un dibujo. En él, se veía al Cisne en todo su esplendor, con la tiara en la mano y las alas extendidas.

—Soy... yo —consiguió decir el otro.

—A través de mis ojos.

El rostro del dibujo era apacible, calmo. Las cejas enmarcaban unos ojos serenos, como si hubieran sido náufragos en una isla de lamentaciones y al final, el barco de las ilusiones hubiera dado con ellos. La boca, en una curvatura imitando una sonrisa, daba al conjunto el aspecto de la victoria lícita, una conseguida a base de sudor y lágrimas, firmemente conquistada y retenida con fuerza y tesón.

—Déjame sitio —ordenó el León, avanzando con gran seguridad hacia el otro.

Hyoga se apartó, impresionado por el regalo.

—Estás frío —se quejó.

Aioria le miró, como sólo un hombre con el pasado inmaculado es capaz de hacer: directamente, sin sesgos, sin rencores.

—Sólo mi piel.

El otro tragó saliva, y quiso desaparecer cuando notó su virilidad despertarse.

—Dame tu calor —Aioria le pasó un brazo por la espalda, atrapándolo contra su pecho—. Lo necesito.

Hyoga tiritó, presa del miedo.

—Quiero sanar las heridas de tu alma —le susurró, besándole la frente—. Quiero llenar el vacío, arrancarte la pena que se aloja en tus ojos —acarició el hombro de Hyoga, rozando sus piernas contra las del Cisne.

—No... no merezco que tú... que tú...

—Llegaste a mí cuando más te necesitaba —le dibujó con el dedo el contorno de su boca, que temblaba, como todo su cuerpo.

—No puedo, Aioria —cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, tratando de controlarse.

—Déjame hacerlo, Hyoga. Quiero fundir tu glaciar —le besó en los labios con ímpetu, cubriéndole con su deseable humanidad.

El caballero divino le colocó las manos en el pecho, intentando separarse de él.

—Aioria —le miró con ojos trémulos—, no puedo hacerlo.

El otro se quedó quieto, sorprendido por su reacción.

—Tienes a alguien más —sonrió, apartándose como el león herido que ahora era—. "Demasiado impulsivo", solía decirme mi hermano. "Usa la cabeza que llevas sobre los hombros en vez de la que tienes entre las piernas", me gritaba. Ni siquiera barajé que podías tener una vida. Yo, el caballero que cura a sus compañeros... siempre termino...

—No tengo experiencia. Soy virgen —cortó el ruso, con el rostro rojo como la grana.

Aioria dejó de hablar.

—¿Me rechazas por eso? —preguntó alzando las cejas de pura incredulidad.

Hyoga se giró en la cama, dándole la espalda.

—No me lo pongas más difícil¡Por Dios! —le rogó, encogiéndose.

Aioria sonrió.

—Me parecías un joven muy apetecible, Hyoga.

—Por eso no quise confesártelo, para evitarme esta vergüenza. También entiendo que no quieras continuar, ya que no sabría qué hacerte.

El León extendió su mano izquierda y dibujó el hombro del otro.

—Ahora me pareces simplemente perfecto.

Tiró del ruso y lo dejó boca arriba. Su cara, fiel reflejo de la estupefacción que debió sentir cuando oyó a Aioria decir aquella afirmación, mostraba una deliciosa mueca en sus labios, mitad sorpresa, mitad asombro, que Aioria tapó con la suya.

Saboreó aquel beso como jamás había hecho con nada en el mundo. El, acostumbrado a degustar las más variopintas especialidades culinarias, se deleitó en recorrer con la punta de la lengua hasta los más recónditos lugares de la boca del Cisne. La respiración entrecortada de éste y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo era un acicate a continuar con la tortura, dulce y ansiada, de retener entre sus dientes el aliento del otro, puro fuego proveniente de las entrañas del glaciar.

De _su_ glaciar.

El cuerpo de Aioria se incendió por completo, rodeándole un aura dorada, marcadas las estrellas de su constelación guardián en su piel. Hyoga, preso de una fiebre desconocida por él, extendió sus manos y las tocó, consiguiendo que el otro gimiera al contacto. Su aura, congelada, dejaba rastros de hielo en la piel del caballero de Leo, quemándolo a cada pequeño toque, enervándolo.

Haciéndolo vibrar de puro placer.

—Enséñame, Aioria.

Los ojos verdes del otro refulgieron ante la petición. Se incorporó y, clavadas sus rodillas en el colchón, retiró la manta del cuerpo de ambos y se la colocó sobre los hombros, asemejando al Hércules tebano que enloqueció de dolor cuando su joven amante Iolaos murió. Miró a Hyoga con deseo incontrolado y le instó a que se diera la vuelta. El joven se mostró renuente, pero al ver la incendiaria mirada que Aioria le estaba dedicando, no pudo negarse.

Mordió varias veces la almohada al sentir la diestra lengua del ateniense avanzar desde la nuca hasta el final de su espalda.

Se sentía tan excitado que cuando notó las expertas manos del León dibujarle el contorno de las nalgas, creyó que eyacularía. Incluso sus caderas se movieron sin preguntarle a él, célibe a sus veintitrés años, si tenían permiso para hacerlo arquearse, deseoso de un contacto más íntimo incluso del que estaba disfrutando.

Cuando notó el aliento de Aioria perderse entre sus glúteos, se incorporó.

—Estoy sucio.

El griego lo vio abandonar la cama a gran velocidad, con su cuerpo delgado y de una llamativa tonalidad dorada encogido por el frío. Aioria lo contemplaba, con la mirada de aquel que observa por primera vez el cambio de crisálida a mariposa, deleitándose con el color de las alas y el movimiento de éstas. Hyoga desapareció tras la puerta que separaba la sala de estar del cuarto de baño.

El León Estelar se levantó tras él, sorteando la bañera en el recorrido. Mantenía la cautela propia de su signo, y cuando vio al otro apoyado en la pared, con la mano en el estómago y el rostro contraído, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Me llamo Aioria Athanassakis y nací un dieciséis de agosto en la soleada Atenas. Mi hermano se llamaba Aiolos, mi padre y mi madre formaban parte del cuerpo nacional diplomático que murió en un atentado terrorista en Tel Aviv cuando yo tenía tres años. Él se hizo cargo de mí y a la edad de diecisiete años alcancé el honor de portar la sagrada armadura de Leo.

Hyoga se giró, sorprendido.

—He protegido a la diosa Atenea desde que tengo uso de razón; he peleado en las más cruentas batallas, sido amante de los más hermosos efebos y las más delicadas doncellas. Pero si algo se puede decir acerca de mi persona es que soy fiel.

Se situó al lado de Hyoga y lo tomó por los hombros

—Fiel como lo es un felino a su camada. Fiel como un sirviente a su señor. Fiel como un devoto a su diosa.

Retiró la ropa del cuerpo del ruso y lo contempló.

—Fiel como un enamorado rendido ante el objeto de su pasión. De su deseo.

Le agarró la mano, enlazando sus dedos con los del otro.

—De su amor.

Tiró de él suavemente, para abrir el grifo de la bañera y volcar un poco de esencia en el agua caliente. Luego, buscó una esponja y vertió jabón sobre ella, para a continuación, dejarlo caer sobre la piel del otro, que estaba completamente en silencio.

—Te quiero. Completamente. Para siempre.

Hyoga tembló ante aquella confesión.

—Nadie conseguirá separarme de ti.

El Cisne le puso la mano en los labios, intentando hacerlo callar.

—Todos los que amo mueren.

—¿Crees que eso me detendría? Ya escapé de los confines de Hades en más de una ocasión. Nada impedirá que yo vuelva a buscarte una y otra vez.

Inflamó su cosmos y su mano se recubrió de dorado brillo. La colocó sobre el pecho del joven y éste sintió paz, un embotamiento de sus sentidos tal que parecía cómo si el mundo se hubiera detenido y no importara nada más que ellos dos.

—Entra en la bañera.

Hyoga obedeció y abrió los ojos al ver cómo el otro se introducía a continuación. El agua rebosó pero ninguno dijo nada al respecto. Aioria le lavó el pelo con delicadeza, jugueteando con las hebras rubias que aclaró con esmero para peinarlas a continuación.

Luego, enjabonó el pecho suave, sin vello, dibujando las cicatrices con los dedos. Notaba cómo Hyoga se cohibía ante aquel acto y supuso, no sin error, que Aioria echaba de menos a Milo.

—Fue el primero al que amé, no lo negaré —Sus dedos rodearon cada una de las marcas de las Agujas —pero es una historia pasada. El tuvo a su acuario.

Los ojos de Hyoga estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—Pero yo ahora tengo al mío.

Se giró y se abrazó al ateniense, vertiendo una importante cantidad de agua por los lados del pilón. Sollozaba en silencio, y entre los brazos del León Estelar, reconoció que el pavor a no ser lo que el otro esperaba lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Tengo... miedo a no agradarte. A no darte lo que necesitas.

Aioria le llenó de besos. El gran felino mostraba así el romanticismo escondido en él, paciente y con cautela, tratando de no asustar a su inexperto amante. Hyoga temblaba presa de la excitación; quería abandonarse al contacto, ser amado, adorado, idolatrado por aquel ser magnífico e imponente. Pero no podía dejar de llorar, como un niño pequeño abandonado por su madre.

Aioria sonrió y tomó las lágrimas del otro en sus dedos y se quedó impresionado al ver pequeños cristales en el rostro del ruso.

—Tú me salvaste de mi infierno, es hora que yo te salve del tuyo.

Tomó de nuevo la esponja y se adentró en la angosta curvatura que custodiaba su entrepierna. Hyoga lo abrazó como si fuera a caerse, y mientras era bañado, bautizado en el ritual del sexo, suspiraba quedamente al sentir el tacto amable del otro.

—No le tengo miedo al castigo físico pero… ¿Me… dolerá?

La pregunta fue formulada con inocencia.

Aioria le obligó a mirarle.

—No, si yo puedo evitarlo.

Hyoga separó las piernas, dejando que las manos de Aioria le acariciaran.

—Cierra los ojos y confía en mí.

Volvió a la posición original, recostando la cabeza hacia atrás, colocándola justamente sobre el hombro del León. Cerró los ojos y abrió la boca al sentir la caricia placentera bajo su abdomen, suspirando al notar cómo las manos del ateniense tomaban la medida a su erecta virilidad.

Sólo el chapoteo del agua mitigaba los jadeos.

El cuerpo de Aioria custodiaba al del Cisne como si de una muralla infranqueable se tratara; las piernas, enredadas en las del otro, conseguían mantener un equilibrio que amenazaba con quebrarse a cada envite del ruso contra la masculinidad del griego. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que aquellos movimientos, el arqueo de su espalda e incluso el roce del cabello contra su pecho lo estaban enloqueciendo de deseo? Estaba seguro que Hyoga no era consciente de lo atractivo y sensual que lucía con el rostro salpicado de agua, los ojos en blanco y los dientes apretados a causa de la tensión corporal.

Buscó su boca cuando se descargó en su mano, violento.

Si los besos que se habían prodigado estaban cargados de sensibilidad y ternura, el concedido desde el fondo del alma de Hyoga venía repleto de pasión y fuego. La lengua, siempre esquiva, entró en la boca del León con premura, invasiva, buscando su igual para demostrarle que su juventud no era acicate para presentar batalla. La acción dejó a Aioria sorprendido, jamás hubiera creído que tal calor podría nacer de las entrañas de los glaciares, sin embargo, el hielo quemaba, y el que estaba alojado sobre su cuerpo le hacía incendiarse de deseo.

—No me dejes.

Se miraron a los ojos durante una fracción de segundo, enfrentándose azul contra verde. Las pupilas del ateniense brillaron ante el reto, no se retrajo ante la petición. Aioria lo levantó y lo tapó con una gruesa toalla, llevándolo a la cama mientras dejaba un rastro de agua por el suelo de madera. Hyoga no se quejó del trato, al contrario, su rostro enfebrecido no mostraba otra cosa que no fuera el miedo a lo desconocido. ¿Sería capaz de hacer feliz al hombre que estaba con él?

Pronto conocería la respuesta.

—No tengas miedo a perderme. Soy el paradigma de la fidelidad.

—Temo no agradarte.

Aioria sonrió ante aquella confesión.

—Mírate. Y luego, mírame.

La masculinidad del griego se erigía como un estandarte ante él.

Hyoga estiró la mano y lo acercó, invitándolo a colocarse sobre él.

—Cuando… entres —tenía el rostro sonrojado— quisiera verte los ojos.

Aioria le acarició la mejilla y sonrió con ternura.

—No pensaba dejar de mirarte ni un solo momento —le contestó.

—Me enseñaron que no debía sentir, que no debía revelar mis debilidades, que era impropio de mi signo, y sin embargo, si pudiera demostrarte ahora mismo todo lo que estoy experimentando —bajó la mirada, temblando—, todo lo vivo que me haces sentir, no encontraría las palabras idóneas para hacértelo comprender. Soy la imperfección en estado puro, como diría mi maestro.

—No, no lo eres —le besó con dulzura, sentado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, jugueteando con el miembro del Cisne, de nuevo despertándose.

—No le conocías cómo yo.

—Pero conocí al hombre que le hizo violar su voto de celibato. Tú eres su sucesor, su heredero. El más complejo, poderoso y perfecto de los caballeros de los Hielos porque tú, Hyoga, has nacido para sentir.

Se estiró como un gran gato y alcanzó el tubo de lubricante y los preservativos.

—Durante años he vagado de un cuerpo a otro para mitigar el dolor que me producía no estar con él —dejo el tubo sobre la cama, y se acercó a Hyoga para abrazarlo con cuidado—. Pero desde que estoy aquí, he comprendido lo erróneo de mi actitud. Quizás él me mantuviera cerca sin siquiera proponérselo para apoyarse en mí cuando cayera, y esa peregrina esperanza hacía que mi luz se fuera extinguiendo poco a poco. Pero tú llegaste con tus alas y me sacaste del abismo —le besó la cabeza—. ¿No resulta poético? Tener un ángel que te salva de la caída y te acuna en sus amorosos brazos para hacerle el amor hasta que no te quede un aliento de vida...

—No... sigas —se escuchó un sollozo ahogado tras la frase.

—¿Vuelves… a llorar? No tienes por que…

—¡No soy Milo! —gritó el Cisne.

—Y no puedes ni imaginarte lo feliz que me haces al no serlo.

El otro se levantó, con los ojos enrojecidos.

—¡Mírame, estoy marcado por él! —le tomó las manos y se las hizo pasar por las cicatrices, hastiado y con la voz quebrada por el dolor y la rabia—. ¡Me tatuó para que ahora ninguno de los dos podamos olvidarlo! —continuó el ruso tristemente—. Para que cuando me quite la ropa, su sombra se yerga como la del ciprés de la historia.

Aioria le miró, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

—Te haré nacer de nuevo.

Su mano, cálida, de un dorado tal que asemejaba el de las manzanas de las Hespérides, recorrió lentamente el pecho del joven. En completa tensión, el otro jadeaba a causa de la impresión de sentir tal torrente de poder sobre su piel desnuda. Y no era para menos: el Fluido Dorado reconstruía el tejido a medida que iba pasando por las zonas dañadas del cuerpo de Hyoga, y cuando Aioria llegó al ombligo, el otro se quedó fascinado al comprobar que los puntos vitales de Escorpio ya no aparecían mezclados con los suyos.

—Terreno virgen que explorar para el felino.

La sonrisa que mostró el griego era de felicidad plena. Hyoga estaba sorprendido ante la demostración de habilidad del otro.

—Has recuperado la memoria.

—No completamente —acarició la piel del joven con un mimo sobrecogedor—. Pero sí lo más importante.

—Entonces… ahora… ¿Te irás?

El caballero divino tomó aire.

—Nada me separará de ti. Ni los dioses, ni los hombres. Nada. Sólo tú tienes la capacidad de alejarme de tu lado. Nadie más.

Hyoga elevó las cejas, celeste brillando en la oscuridad. Luego, tomó la mano del griego y la besó, acercándolo a él.

—Si no estás seguro, esperaré —respondió el otro.

—Quiero hacerlo. Aunque estar contigo no sea lo que me inculcaron cuando era niño, deseo intentarlo. Durante toda mi vida —agachó la cabeza, su cabello humedecido cayó por los hombros —he pensado que me casaría con una mujer como mi madre. Rubia, de ojos verdes, que me arropara en la noche y me dijera que todo iba a salir bien, a pesar de las circunstancias.

Aioria asintió. Se acercó a él de nuevo, tomó la manta y se tumbó a su lado. Luego, colocándole el brazo bajo la cabeza, lo arropó con cuidado para besarle la frente y, con voz grave y profunda, susurrar algo que puso al otro los pelos de punta.

—Todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verás.

Hyoga se giró instintivamente, abrazándose al cuello de Aioria y besándole en la boca con premura, como si el León Estelar fuera a desaparecer. El ansia que ahora mostraba era la auténtica realidad de su persona, el Hyoga más oculto y a la vez, más cierto. Harto de aparentar templanza, de permanecer estático ante aquel hombre de impresionante presencia, no necesitó provocar el deseo del ateniense en exceso. Aioria, respondiendo como el león que era, lo tomó de las nalgas y lo alzó sobre su abdomen, acariciándolo con tan ímpetu que arrancaba risas al otro.

Se miraron de nuevo, el silencio fue sesgado con una petición.

—No quiero que te vayas, Aioria.

Un arrebatado beso y el cambio de posición dejó a Hyoga bajo Aioria, el ruso con las piernas separadas atraía hacia sí el cuerpo del ateniense para encajarlo sobre sus caderas. Estaba excitado, tanto que al darse cuenta de su estado enrojeció, sin embargo, la cara del otro no era sino de dicha plena.

—No te preocupes por nada. Yo te cuidaré, Hyogen.

Retiró la manta y ésta cayó al suelo. La silueta de Aioria brillaba, henchido su cosmos de poder. El del otro a duras penas controlaba la generación de hielo, que a veces aparecía por las patas de la cama como musgo después de una estación lluviosa. Era tan intenso el momento que vivían los dos que se miraban y rompían a reír para luego besarse, abrazándose como si no pudieran hacerlo nunca más.

Como si se les terminara el tiempo.

Aioria continuó eliminando las cicatrices de la piel del otro; a medida que lo hacía, volvía sus ojos a los de Hyoga y éste sonreía agradecido. Un beso y una caricia era la recompensa establecida, los brazos del ruso demandaban el calor del otro y Aioria se lo concedía, como el felino que era, mimoso y ronroneante.

Las risas dieron paso a los jadeos, y éstos, a gemidos cada vez más profundos.

—Quiero intentarlo.

Aioria se quedó quieto, mirándolo con fijeza para después asentir.

—No te negaré que estoy muerto de miedo —añadió el divino, mientras veía cómo el ateniense esparcía un poco de gel lubricante sobre sus dedos.

Se tensó al notar el frío entre sus nalgas. Él, acostumbrado a soportar las más bajas temperaturas, vio como sus vellos se ponían de punta instintivamente.

—Siente, Hyoga. Expresa lo que pase por tu mente. Necesito saberlo —susurró roncamente.

—Tengo frío. Frío y miedo a no ser lo que esperas.

Aioria introdujo uno de sus dedos en el interior de Hyoga. El otro apretó los dientes, tenso.

—Siento… dolor.

El griego no lo retiró, al contrario. Con la otra mano jugueteó con la virilidad del ruso, mientras trataba de vencer la resistencia que el cuerpo del joven oponía a la irrupción.

—Enséñame a ser… lo que quieras que sea. A darte placer. No… me dejes… por ser imperfecto.

Aquellas palabras desarmaron al León por completo. Sin dejar pasar un instante, le besó los ojos, nariz y boca con un cuidado exquisito, demostrándole con ese acto que si existía alguien imperfecto no era él. Que con su aspecto de ángel y su poder cósmico nadie podía comparársele. Que era único, tan especial y delicado que con cada uno de sus actos conseguía que Aioria lo amara con mayor intensidad. Sabía que la mente del Cisne era asombrosamente quebradiza, y ahí residía su fortaleza. En el fondo, Milo y él se parecían. Ambos eran dos supervivientes natos. Se entregaban con recelo pero a la vez con pasión y eran tan hermosos que dolía mirarles.

—Protégeme.

Separó las piernas completamente, indicando a Aioria que, aunque su cuerpo no estaba preparado, su mente le exigía avanzar un paso más.

Dar el salto definitivo.

Aoria besó el vello púbico del otro y lamió su sexo con voracidad más que arrolladora. Hyoga se agarró a la sábana como si así fuera a evitar sentir una marea de placer invadiéndole, y arqueó su espalda mientras su boca lanzaba jadeos sin control. Le quería, ya no porque se hubiera dado cuenta de lo mucho que le necesitaba a su lado, sino porque cada uno de momentos que el León le regalaba eran como tesoros para él. Enseñarle a utilizar su cosmos fue una vivencia inolvidable. Salvarlo de la muerte un hecho que había cambiado su vida, pero ser protegido por el Hijo del Sol, algo que solamente él deseaba experimentar.

—Ven, no quiero aguantar más.

Aioria le elevó las caderas y le colocó las piernas a la altura de sus hombros. Luego, le miró fijamente y sonrió.

—_S'agapo, Hyogen._

Sabía que su intromisión le estaba generando un gran dolor, pero era una parte más del placer. Así como a él mismo le dolía la presión que Hyoga estaba realizando contra su masculinidad, el cuerpo del Cisne se revelaba ante el intruso que se abría camino por entre sus entrañas.

Se quedó quieto y una vez unidos por completo, buscó su boca para regalarle un húmedo beso, una retribución más para compensar la balanza del deseo.

Cerró los ojos e inflamó su cosmos.

Y Hyoga, jadeó.

Sorprendido, buscó la mano del León para enredar sus dedos con los de él. Quería tener aún más contacto, estar más unido de lo que ya estaba. El ateniense se lo concedió, y su morena piel destacaba contra la del otro, perlada por el sudor.

—Estás... usando tu aura.

—Te dije que trataría de evitarte todo dolor. Es lo mínimo que debo hacer por ti, ya que me salvaste la vida.

Comenzó a moverse, focalizando todo su poder curativo en aquella dilatada zona; Hyoga se tensó, y sus muslos cercaron el cuerpo del griego, apresándolo contra él. Tembló al comprender que era ya una necesidad que no podía ser paliada con nada, que Aioria era el hombre que le hacía feliz y que le mostraba algo real y no efímero por lo que luchar. En una tierra yerma donde ambos eran desertores de sí mismos, encontrarse había sido el acicate perfecto para la subsistencia.

El León Estelar buscó de nuevo su boca, clavándose en Hyoga hasta el final, hundiéndose en él. Aceptando sus abrazos, sus sonrisas, sus miradas ardientes de deseo. Aumentó la velocidad y no cejó ni un instante en evitarle el dolor, concediéndole el placer más inmenso que podía haber soñado jamás un ser humano en su primera relación sexual.

La pasión acumulada consiguió que Aioria, el amante incansable, explotara en un mar cálido dentro del ruso. Éste le pidió unos minutos más, que Aioria destinó a acariciarle y a besarle en sus más recónditos lugares.

Cuando llegó la segunda marea de lujuria, llenando la mano de uno y el abdomen del otro, ambos amantes se miraron a los ojos, sin palabras que decir.

No eran necesarias.

No se separarían.

Y el juramento de fidelidad fue realizado en silencio. Los votos pronunciados con mudas palabras.

Aioria besó el rostro ruborizado del caballero divino, y tirando de nuevo de la manta de piel, sonrió.

—Todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verás.

Hyoga se acurrucó abrazándose a su pecho, sin más sonido que el de sus propias respiraciones, cada vez más calmadas.

No había más que añadir. La memoria de ambos tenía, en aquel momento, nuevos hechos para almacenar como recuerdos.

Y el Hijo del Sol, nuevas tierras que recorrer… en compañía.

Como el León Estelar que era.

1 Esperanza (ruso)

2 Mátame (griego)

3 No (ruso)

4 Hasta pronto (ruso)

5 Buenos días (griego)


End file.
